1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to LZ data compression systems particularly with respect to the LZW compression methodology. More particularly, the invention relates to the architecture and protocols for storing and accessing data character strings in the compressor utilizing the character table implementations disclosed in said Ser No. 09/855,127 and said Ser. No. 09/885,400. In the present invention, limited length character tables are utilized in an embodiment where all of the assignable string codes represent stored strings so as to provide compact string code utilization. The present specification and drawings are based on that of said Ser. No. 09/885,400 and include the pertinent material therefrom for completeness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Professors Abraham Lempel and Jacob Ziv provided the theoretical basis for LZ data compression and decompression systems that are in present day widespread usage. Two of their seminal papers appear in the IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, IT-23-3, May 1977, pp. 337-343 and in the IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, IT-24-5, September 1978, pp. 530-536. A ubiquitously used data compression and decompression system known as LZW, adopted as the standard for V.42 bis modem compression and decompression, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,302 by Welch, issued Dec. 10, 1985. LZW has been adopted as the compression and decompression standard used in the GIF image communication protocol and is utilized in the TIFF image communication protocol. GIF is a development of CompuServe Incorporated and the name GIF is a Service Mark thereof. A reference to the GIF specification is found in GRAPHICS INTERCHANGE FORMAT, Version 89a, Jul. 31, 1990. TIFF is a development of Aldus Corporation and the name TIFF is a Trademark thereof. Reference to the TIFF specification is found in TIFF, Revision 6.0, Finalxe2x80x94Jun. 3, 1992.
Further examples of LZ dictionary based compression and decompression systems are described in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,650 by Eastman et al., issued Aug. 7, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,746 by Miller et al., issued Mar. 21, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,541 by Storer, issued Oct. 24, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,591 by Clark, issued Oct. 6, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,290 by Lempel et al., issued Dec. 13, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,264 by Cooper, issued Nov. 17, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,827 by Welch et al., issued Jan. 19, 1999.
In the above dictionary based LZ compression and decompression systems, the compressor and decompressor dictionaries may be initialized with all of the single character strings of the character alphabet. In some implementations, the single character strings are considered as recognized although not explicitly stored. In such systems the value of the single character may be utilized as its code and the first available code utilized for multiple character strings would have a value greater than the single character values. In this way the decompressor can distinguish between a single character string and a multiple character string and recover the characters thereof. For example, in the ASCII environment, the alphabet has an 8 bit character size supporting an alphabet of 256 characters. Thus, the characters have values of 0-255. The first available multiple character string code can, for example, be 258 where the codes 256 and 257 are utilized as control codes as is well known.
In the prior art dictionary based LZ compression systems, data character strings are stored and accessed in the compressor dictionary utilizing well known searchtree architectures and protocols. Typically, the searchtree is arranged in nodes where each node represents a character, and a string of characters is represented by a node-to-node path through the tree. When the input character stream has been matched in the dictionary tree up to a matched node, a next input character is fetched to determine if the string match will continue. Conventionally, a determination is made to ascertain if the fetched character is already stored as an extension node of the matched node. Various techniques are utilized to effect this determination such as hashing and sibling lists as are well understood in the art.
In the prior art dictionary based LZ compressors, specific methodologies often require that the dictionary be limited to a fixed size. For example, in the GIF protocol, the dictionary is limited to a maximum of 4096 string codes with a concomitant maximum code size of 12 bits. When filled to maximum capacity, the dictionary may be frozen and utilized with the extant stored strings to perform further compression until such time as it is desirable to clear the dictionary contents.
In said Ser. No. 09/885,400, extended strings are excluded from storage when a character table location is unavailable in which to store the string because of character table exclusion or character table length limitation. When the extended string is excluded from storage, the string code that otherwise would have been assigned thereto is skipped for synchronization purposes. Since, as discussed above, the number of assignable string codes may be limited, skipping a code may affect compression efficiency.
It is an objective of the present invention to utilize compact string code assignment while favorably controlling the string storage so as to improve compressor performance.
The present invention utilizes a new string storage and access architecture and protocols which, it is believed, will improve the performance of LZ type data compression algorithms.
In the present invention, a plurality of character tables corresponding to the respective characters of the alphabet are utilized instead of the conventional searchtree structured dictionary. A string is stored by storing the code associated with the string in the character table corresponding to the extension character of the string at a character table location corresponding to the code of the string prefix. The input data character stream is searched by comparing the input stream to the stored strings to determine the longest match therewith. The codes associated with the longest matched strings are outputted so as to provide an output stream of compressed codes. The respective lengths of the character tables are limited in accordance with statistics associated with the respective characters of the alphabet. The stored strings are updated by inserting extended strings into the character tables terminating storage into a character table when the table is full. The string code that would have been utilized for an extended string that is not stored is preserved for a subsequently occurring extended string that is stored.